Ginny of Hogwarts
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Based on the idea of Joan of Arcadia: Ginny finds out that she can see God. not only that, but she have to do what ever he ask her to do, throw in school, her love life, her brother's love life, quidittich and Voldemort.R&R! written preHBP so it's an AU f
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.

**A/N:** if you have ever watched the show **Joan of Arcadia**, this fic based on the same basic idea. I hope you'd enjoy this…

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!" a voice was whispering in the room of fifteen years old Ginevra Molly Weasley as she twisted and turned in the covers, her Charms book was open beside her. 

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY!"

"What? What happened?" the redhead jolted from her sleep.

"Good Morning, sunshine. Dress up quickly and get your trunk ready for Ron and Harry so they can get down." Ordered her best friend and her older brother, Ron, long time crush, Hermione Granger.

"God Hermione, its only 9 o'clock, I could have slept a little bit more."

"Don't start Ginny, your stupid brother and his best friend are still snoring."

"Aren't they supposed to take my trunk?"

"Once they'll wake up, yes. In the meantime you can help me!"

"Peachy."

"Get dressed and go down for breakfast, then will go and wake up your prat of a brother and his stupid best friend."

"Hermione, do I need to remind you that Harry is your best friend too? And what about my brother, you know, the one you're in love with since third year?"

"Shut it , Ginny." And with that the bushy haired girl left the room and Ginny laughed quietly to herself and started to unbutton her pink flamingos' pajama, after she finished undressing and was only in her bra and finally her denim pants as she looked after her shirt in her trunk and luckily found it, she turned to wear it and then she saw it. A man was standing on the Burrow front yard and was watching Ginny.

"**DADDY!**" She called and began running out of her room and down the stairs with her wand out in total hysteria. "**DADDY THERE'S A STARNGER OUTSIDE WATHCING ME!**" at those words not only Arthur Weasley ran out of the house but also Ginny's older brothers, Fred, George, Bill (he was staying at the Burrow for a few days), and Charlie (he was visiting her parents) along with them a very tired Ron and a confused yet alert Harry.

"I'm sorry, dear, but there isn't anyone out here." Said Arthur and walked around the yard. "Are you sure you weren't imagining?"

"He was right here, a tall man with a black cloak. I saw him right there!" she pointed at a spot close to where Bill was now standing, checking to see if there are any feet trails.

"Harry, Ron take Ginny back inside and eat your breakfast, we have to take to King's Cross in an hour." Ron and Harry exchanged looks between them and walked inside with a shivering Ginny.

"Do you think she just imagined that, Dad?" asked Charlie as he walked towards the house with his father.

"I really want to think so, but it just that…"

"Just what?"

"She hasn't called me Daddy since her first year."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The large group of redheads and the two not so redhead teens was running along the platforms and rushed over to the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Ron and Hermione you go first." And the two ran towards the barrier and vanished. "Harry and Ginny now's your turn." After a second of complete dark platform 9 3/4 revealed to the two and it was packed with students and parents.

"Don't do too much trouble and behave a good as you can." Said a teary Mrs. Weasley. "Send me a letter once in a while."

Then just after Ron, Hermione and Ginny got on the train, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside. "I want you to keep an eye on Ginny." He said in severe tone.

"Why me Mr. Weasley? Not that I won't do it, but why me?"

"I trust you, Son, that's why." And with those words he placed Harry on the train and wished him good luck.

Meanwhile, since Ron and Hermione had to go the prefects meeting Ginny looked for a compartment to sit and wait for the two along with Harry, when he decides to show. Just as she set the compartment door opened and a young boy that seemed to be at her age peered through the crack.

"Is this sit taken?" he didn't wait for an answer and set opposite her. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." Ginny said in a harsh voice.

"Don't be funny, Ginny, you know who I am."

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"Well, that's quite easy Ms. Weasley. I'm God." Ginny was quiet for a second and then she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Nice to meet, _God_ , I'm Queen Elizabeth the II, How do you do?"

"You can laugh as much as you want, but I am God."

"And I should believe you just because you said so? I don't think so and even if you were God, aren't you supposed to come with loads of smoke and flames?"

"I did it one time and that's how people remember me by." Ginny gave him a questioning look shrugged.

"If you are God, tell me something about myself, enlighten me, _Oh Holy One!_" she smirked and the brown haired and brown eyed boy in front of her.

"You were born on August 10th-"

"No Duh."

"-Youngest of seven and only girl-"

"Every one knows that, come on I'm a Weasley! Tell me something I don't know."

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted. You love your parents very much although you'd never show them because you're brothers will think you're being a child-"

"How did you know that?"

"-You love them so much, that last Christmas while your father was being rushed to St.Mungo after being attacked in the Ministry of Magic, you begged me to let him live and swore to do anything I'll tell you to do."

"Oh My **_GOD!_**"

"You are correct, do you believe me now?"

Ginny was astonished, she was so astonished that she could get even one word out of her mouth, she just set there in a complete shock.

"I don't know if it'll make you feel any better, but it was me out if your window this morning."

"It was you! So I'm not crazy after all."

"No you are not. You are just as sane as I am."

"You do know what that means do you?"

"No. What does it means?"

"God is a pervert."

All of a sudden the compartment door opened and Harry walked in together with a (surprise, surprise!) bickering Ron and Hermione.

"Hay Gin, who were you talking to?" asked Harry as he set next to her, Ginny felt the famous Weasley blush creep to her cheeks.

"I was talking to G-" but when Ginny looked in front of her she saw that God was gone.

"You were saying, Gin?" at this Ginny pondered, since when Harry called her Gin? She pushed that thought away and collected her coolness to answer him a reasonable answer.

"Oh you know, I was talking to God." She smiled at him and began humming to herself…

* * *

**A/N:** reviews are welcome. My Hippo Gloria would love them for sure! 

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	2. Touched By An Angel!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! Now all you have left to do is to review some more!

**_Chapter 2_**

**Touched By An Angel!**

Maybe she was just dreaming or hallucinating, but ever since the ride to Hogwarts where God introduced himself to her, Ginny felt like she's been watched. Everywhere she went she saw the boy that claimed to _The Almighty One_.

So at the moment, as she walks down the corridor to her Transfiguration class she was again busy in thoughts of God and whether it was real or not, all of a sudden she bumped into something solid and fell of her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Gin, are you Okay?" asked the boy that apparently was Harry Potter. "Didn't you hear me warning you?"

"No, its okay I wasn't looking where I'm going."

"Yeah, well that fine, just watch it next, right Gin?"

"Ginny." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I said Gi-" and there he was again only this time signaling her to fallow him. "-I have to Harry, see you later." And then she walked fast over to the brown haired boy.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked her as they began to walk, Ginny could forget going to Transfiguration now.

"Not something that I now of, Your Royal Holiness." She smirked at him. "Is there any good reason you want me to miss an important class?"

"The choice of skipping this class was entirely at your hand-"

"Right, just like the decision of seeing you?"

"Of course."

"Lying is a sin, you know."

"I wouldn't say it wasn't."

"Anyway, what is it that you want?"

"I want you to tryout for the Quidditch team."

"What, no turning water into wine?"

"No, just tryout and make it on the team."

"Oh, you want me to get on the team, so you are the responsible for all the health and sport crazy talk this year."

"No, I just want you on the team."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're hiding something?"

"I am after all a mystery."

Ginny walked away and headed to Professor McGonagall classroom hoping that she won't notice her being late, she opened the door quietly and peered through the small crack and saw that she had her back to the class and entered very quietly she tiptoed to the nearest free sit.

"Five points from Gryffindor Ms. Weasley, next try to be on time." Ginny cursed herself and then looked up and said, "It's your entire fault!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As she walked over to the Quidditch pitch with her Broom in her hand Ginny saw the small group of boys and girls (not a many as she thought there will be but a few.) already listening to Harry's (He was the new captain.) instructions.

"Those that re trying out for the chasers position, I will pick three of you, two on the opening team and the third will be the spare player."

"Aye-aye captain!" Ginny said and smiled at him.

"Okay let's start with…Colin, Ginny and…and…Neville? I mean, yes, Neville." Ignoring the shock of finding Neville Longbottom in the tryouts Ginny mounted her broom and was up in the air. They passed the Quaffle a few times between them; much to her surprise Neville was pretty good.

"Alright, I want you to try and score Ron." At this Ginny relished a loud giggle and almost fell pf her broom. "What are you laughing at Gin?"

"Scoring Ron, Harry? I didn't know you have a dirty mind." She smiled at him and took the quaffle out of Colin's hand and zigzagged her way to the goals, all of a sudden she felt her broom jerk to the opposite direction and she was heading to one of the stands and then it jolted down and Ginny held as if her life dependent, scratch that, her life were depended on it, and then the broom switch its direction once again and was soaring while bouncing, Ginny felt herself slipping off and then she had nothing to hold on to.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried and hoped for a miracle to happen. "I'm too young to die!" her heart skipped a beat when she felt a pair of solid arms closing on her body.

"Got you! It'll be okay, you're okay Gin?" hearing this she did the only right thing on her mind. She fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is she alive?"

"Of course she is Ron, Harry wouldn't let her fall!"

"Stop fighting you two, don't you Gin's waking up?"

"She is! Oh my God-"

"Where?" jolted the redhead and looked around her.

"Gin, are you okay?"

"What, yeah, fine and dandy."

"You're on the team."

"Why?"

"Because you're a great flyer and because you managed to score with your possessed broom."

"Thanks Ronikinns."

"HOW IS YOUR HEAD, GINNY?"

"Hermione, I just fell of my broom I'm not deaf."

"OH OKAY THEN!"

"Didn't you hear her? She's fine!"

"Don't yell at me Ronald Weasley!"

"I wouldn't had to if you didn't think my sister is deaf, Hermione Granger!"

"Oh please not with names again!" Harry said pleadingly but his two best friends were already too much into it that they hadn't noticed. "Can you believe them?"

"It's just their way to show affection." She smiled at him and helped herself up. "Am I that good of a flyer?"

"You are, just need a little bit pf practicing." The two began to walk back to the castle leaving Ron and Hermione behind. "You scared us up there."

"Were you worried for me, Harry?" Ginny asked in a very girly way and flattered her eyelashes.

"I'd be lying if I say I wasn't." he then took Ginny's hand and entwined his fingers with hers and smiled. "You're my friend, why wouldn't I be." Ginny loosed her hand and felt her face redden and her eyes started to sting with upcoming tears.

"I have to go; I'll see you at dinner." She walked away from him not wanting to hear his voice, as she walked faster and faster her vision became blurry from her coming tears and for the third time this day, she found herself on the ground.

"What is that, Ginevra? Crying over boys?"

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" but the boy was silent. "You knew! You did this on purpose!" he looked at her with a blank expression and Ginny got angrier. "God damnit! Answer me!"

"You just broke one of the Ten Commandments."

"I don't give a DAMN!"

"How was your tryout?"

"Like you don't know, aren't you everywhere?"

"Sometimes. Yes."

"Where were you this time? When I almost died?"

"I told already, I'm a mystery."

"You know what? I think you're a liar, you're not God, and you're probably a Slytherin that's trying to mass with my head."

"I'm whatever you want to think I am, Ginevra."

"Really, well you now what I think now?"

"What do you think, Ginny?"

"That you don't exist." With those words Ginny walked pass him, held her head high and walked towards the Great Hall for a quick supper.

* * *

**A/N: **like it? Hate it? Want more? Want to meet my male hippo Gloria (by the way, he says hay!), just REVIEW!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Don't Look Back In Anger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.

**A/N:** to those that reviewed, **I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Don't Look Back In Anger

Falling asleep in professor Binns class was as common as Ron and Hermione's fights but alas Ginny was surprisingly wide awake and was taking notes, not because she wanted to excel this class, it's just because the moment she'll fell asleep, she would have to talk to him again or in her case she'd avoid him.

"Colin?" she called quietly at her sleeping friend but he didn't any sign of moving so she poked him lightly still he didn't move. "Colin!"

"W-W-w-What is it?" he asked sleepily and cleared the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm bored."

"Then go to sleep like everyone else."

"I prefer not."

"Then take notes it'll be handy for me later."

"Already did and it's driving me crazy, he talks so s-l-o-w!"

"Then reed a book, I don't know. Now let me sleep." He rested his head on his hands once again but Ginny pinched him ever so strongly. "For the love of God!"

"Don't start with that Colin!"

"Ah? What are you on about?"

"I'm on about nothing Colin, I'm just bored!"

"So am I, that why I sleep."

"Please Colin? Just this time? Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleas-"

"God's sake Ginny!"

"Would you stop saying that!" her voice was louder then she thought and she was standing, the entire class including professor Binns was alert and looking at her.

"Any problem Ms. Wisely? Mr. Crabby?" professor Binns was never good with names.

"No sir. Not for me. It's just Ginny." Colin said brightly much to Ginny's taste. "It's just that Ginny is in a bit of a problem."

"What seems to be problem Mr. Crabby?"

"She has PMS." The last part of the sentence he said in a loud whisper and the whole class became all giggly and a bit disgusted.

"Is that so, Ms. Wisely?" it's seemed that old and dull professor Binns showed his caring side and Ginny grew redder and redder and couldn't fine the proper words. "Would you like to be excused Ms. Wisely?"

"I-I-I-I would like that." She finally said and turned to grin and Colin that was now muttering some foul curses. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me, thank young Mr., Crabby for informing me go and rest a little."

"Yes sir, thank you sir and thank you Mr. _Crabby!_" Ginny skipped her way out of class and as soon as she was out of earshot she laughed loudly.

"Having fan?" said a voice and Ginny looked up to see a young girl probably a first or second year in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"Oh but you do, Ginny, you do."

"I do? Why would I be hanging with a little kid?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What if I tell that I'm a little girl, what then?"

"Then I'll tell you to go and see Madam Pomfry."

"You don't mean it Ginny."

"How do you know my na- NO?"

"Yes."

"I want you to do something for me."

"I thought I told you don't exist for me."

"You know better."

"Yeah you're right, that why I'm going away!" Ginny began walking to the other way as the girl walked along and tried to catch up with her pace. "Stop it, get away from me."

"Not until you listen, Ginny."

"Not in a million years."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"well I am."

"GINNY!" suddenly there was a loud thunder and the torches in the corridor exploded and Ginny stopped and turned to face her.

"If you don't get it, _God_, I choose to ignore you!" Ginny walked away and entered without thinking to the library.

"there's one inaccuracy in what you said, Ginny." The girl was behind her as Ginny looked for a book in a distant aisle of large shelves packed with gigantic books.

"I thought I made myself clear."

"Yeah, about that. You can't ignore God."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I'm God silly, and I ca do whatever I want whenever I want and if tell you to do something then you'll do it."

"You're just annoying that's all."

"Annoying enough to make you do what I telling you to do."

"Fine! What do you want me to do?"

"Every year Madam Pince looks for someone to help her in the library but no one ever seems to come and volunteer."

"And you want me to do it."

"you correct."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this, you know."

"I know, now be a good girl and approach Madam Pince."

Ginny made a face and walked over to Madam Pince's desk where she set and read what looked like the new addition of _Witch Weekly_.

"May I help you?" she asked in a stern tone and closed the magazine.

"Yes, I heard you were looking for someone to assist you with library work? After classes in mean."

"Well, I am." She was surprised to see that someone had come after all this years; the last one was Rafael Beggary back in 1989 when he was punished for releasing bludgers in Flitwick's class.

"Would you like me to start this afternoon?"

"be here at 4. be punctual."

"Yes sir- I mean Madam." Madam Pince pressed her lips to a thin line as Ginny walked out of the library feeling sicker with every step.

* * *

"You're late." Barked Madam Pince and gave Ginny her hawk like face.

"You're wrong." Madam Pince arched a very thin eyebrow at her. "I'm five minutes early." Madam Pince checked her watch and made a huffing sound as Ginny smiled at her (okay so she smirked, but Madam Pince doesn't know it was a smirk) and coughed lightly.

"I presume you want to now where to start?"

"Start what?"

"You're work Ms. Weasley. Please place all the unused books on the tables back where they belong, each book to its section, aisle and so."

Ginny looked around the library, there were at least 200 tables and on each one were at least five books. "This is going to be a very long day."

The first few tables were easy because she new where exactly to place the books seeing that she always used them al the time, but at her fiftieth (or was sixtieth?) table Ginny was lost; she couldn't find the right section for this particular book.

"Where this bloody book is belongs to!" Ginny ranted quietly as she searched for the book's right place, she was now in the far end of the library next to the restricted section.

"What's with the sour face, Ginny?" the little girl asked and caused Ginny to jump and drop the book.

"Sweet mother of God! Do always creep around people?"

"Hay, leave my mother out of this."

"What! Oh just shut up! It's all you're bloody fault anyway."

"Oh why not? Blame it on GOD! It's always me!"

"You are God! You're responsible for everything!"

"It's a hard work! I'm almost never sleep; I forget to eat, all the universe is under my responsibility."

"Stop bitching! You God damn…well…GOD!" Ginny yelled at the girl in front of her.

"No yelling in the library!" the distant voice of Madam Pince was heard.

"Can you relax now?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's just that I can't locate the Right place for this book." She showed the girl a somewhat thin book with black leather binding that had three inscriptions in gold, **P.J.H**

"Have ever thought that this isn't a book?" the girl asked in a know-it-all manner.

"It's a library, what can it be if not a book?" Ginny turned her back to the girl and looked throughout the shelves to see if there's any book that resembles the writing.

"There is more then meets the eye." She said in a vogue voice.

"What do mean…where are you?" Ginny turned to answer the girl but it was too late the girl vanished. Ginny pondered for a few moments, looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for Dinner so she went back to Madam Pince's desk.

"It's time for Dinner, I'll be here tomorrow?"

"No need to ask Ms. Weasley." She then checked her out and took a moment but she smiled, not a grin and not a smirk, just a simple genial smile. "Thank you for your help Ms. Weasley it's nice to see someone eager to help." With that Ginny walked out of the library, not forgetting to take the thin black book along with her.

After dinner as she set in a distant corner of the common room trying to avoid all the noise and mass of homework crazed house mates.

She felt very excited about seeing what that mysterious was and as she opened it her fingers tingled.

"Merlin!" she sighed quietly as she opened the first page and a beautiful pencil sketch of herself curled up by the fire. Next page was of Ron and Hermione standing facing each other, and it looked like they were in the middle of a fight. Turning another page and she saw water paint draw of the Hogwarts Express and it went better with every page; Ginny could not to have notice that she was the main theme of most of the drawings.

"**P.J.H** who is this person, he has to be a Gryffindor that's for sure. He must have some sort of feelings me, or maybe I'm just easy to draw." Said Ginny to herself a she once again looked at the drawings, and then she remembered that she knows someone in Gryffindor that is famous for his talent in art.

Ginny walked over to the big sofa in front of the fire where almost all Gryffindor Sixth year set and she approached him.

"Dean, is that yours?" she showed of the thin book.

"No, sorry Ginny, but my sketch book is in my trunk." The dark boy responded. "Maybe it belongs to someone else?"

"Yeah, maybe, thanks anyway." She walked away but then stopped her tracks and walked back to group. "Do you know where Harry is by any chance?"

"His up in the dormitory." Said Seamus.

Ginny walked with thrill, could it be? She didn't know whether she was right or wrong but her gut feeling was very strong about it.

"I knew that draw was familiar, who else can make a picture of Sirius and Remus." She climbed the stairs until she reached the sixth year boys dormitory. She knocked on the door and when she heard a muffled. "Come in." she opened it.

"Harry." She panted his name.

"Hay, Gin, is there something wrong? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, thank you. I just wanted to know, eh…"

"Why won't you sit down?" he showed her to his bed and they both set on it. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, not really talk about, I just found something that I think is yours." And then she showed him the thin black book with its shining inscriptions. "**P.J.H**, its Potter James Harry, you didn't want anyone to know, I guess."

"Where did you find this?"

"You forgot it in the library." She said, turning a very dark shade of red. "You're pretty good."

"You looked!" he appeared to be a little bit mad but also curious to hear her opinion.

"Only a little." She gazed at her shoes. "I wanted to see what it was."

"It okay, I'm not mad, really I'm not." He again laced his fingers with hers and it made her feel secure then she ever felt.

"Are you sure?" she asked and felt her mouth dry as she stared into his eyes.

"Sure I'm not, Gin, I'll never be mad at you." Ginny didn't knew what made her do it, maybe it was having Harry this close, maybe it was some stupid instinct, but she leaned forward and allowed her lips to meet Harry's.

She was more surprised when his lips kissed her back….

* * *

You know the drill! So push this little purple button to your left (not this left! The other left, the right one!) and review!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. What a Wonderful Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the rights for the song "Happy" by Sita. 

**A/N: **thank you for the Reviews! Kisses and Pumpkin Juice to everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**What a Wonderful Life**_

After few minutes of intense kissing Harry and Ginny broke apart needing much air. Feeling her now swollen, aching and very red lips Ginny looked at Harry.

"What did just Happened?"

"We Kissed Gin."

"We did?"

"We did."

"Oh."

"Can we do it again?"

"Eh…Okay." And they kissed again but this kiss was shorter then the first one and much more relaxed and less intense.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Ginny asked casually and scratched her nose as Harry pushed a stay lock behind her ears.

"Common room?"

"Too crowded."

"Library?"

"Too much for one day."

"Kitchens?"

"Alright." They both got up and Harry placed his sketch book back in his trunk and they were both ready to go.

"Gin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"When we'll walk outside…"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Sure, yeah, eh…fine."

Harry grabbed her hand and again entwined his fingers with hers and they went downstairs to the common room ignoring the questioning looks from almost every other person and went out the portrait hole.

"So Gin, what's new?" Harry asked as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts on their way to the kitchens.

"War, O.W.L year, Mum being a nag, talking to God, you know the usual."

"What happened to the cheery, optimistic Gin?"

"I found no future in optimism."

"So does me."

"Could this be fate?"

"It was written in the stars, Gin."

"I think I heard Trelawney mention something like that some time ago."

"When you wish upon a star…" the both broke into a fit of laugh as they reached the portrait leading inside the Hogwarts kitchens, Harry tickled the pear and they walked inside.

"Wait here and I'll get us something to eat." He kissed her cheek and walked over to Dobby.

"Having fun Ginny?" Ginny jumped and turned to see that a house elf was talking to her.

"You're a house elf now? That's way you always pop up? What's next? A Bogart?"

"I don't pop – I abide. I'm eternal. No popping."

"Whatever, what do want?"

"Who said I want something?"

"You always want something."

"Not this time, I'm here to serve you Ms. Wheezy Miss." He bowed to her in a very house elf demeanor.

"Here Gin, I brought some chocolate cake." Harry interrupted and Ginny turned to tell the house elf something but again he was gone.

"He always does that." She hissed in annoyance.

"Always do what?" Harry inquired as he set next to her putting the jug of Pumpkin juice on the table and ate of his own piece of cake.

"Ummm…the house elf, serving me and all."

"You're spending too much time with Hermione, Gin."

"Sod off."

After they finished eating hey thanked the house elves and walked back to the Gryffindor tower where they bide each other goodnight (with a small goodnight kiss) and went to bed.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks everywhere Ginny went Harry was there holding her hand, ignoring the questioning looks and arched eyebrows by most of the girl population but she ignored it, after all having Harry as sort of boyfriend/friend with personal benefits was the best, it caused her to smile more, be more energetic and even to pay attention in Snape's class moreover with just being there Harry made everything nicer, even her work at the library.

"Having fun at the library?" asked the house elf as Ginny was in the middle of her Tuesday book classification in the restricted section.

"Don't you ever take a rest?"

"And what? Let chaos and mayhem rule the world?"

"They were here before you weren't' they?"

"Minor details." He avoided her eyes and Ginny chuckled to herself. "But still, I have something new for you to do."

"Bring World peace?"

"Almost but no, I want you sing at the Three Broomsticks talent contest, and use something original."

"You're not serious?"

"I'm always serious, which doesn't mean I'm not fun."

"What if I'm a lousy singer?"

"We'll let the audience be the judges of that."

"How am I supposed to use something original? I'm not a song writer."

"There's always a first."

"Why can't you give something normal to do? Like…Bring world peace?"

"Maybe later, for now all I want you to do is sing."

"I have to get out of here, and you don't think I didn't know what you were doing in the kitchens the other night! You little spy." And she walked away stopping only to report Madam Pince that she finished today's assignment.

"Something original, something original, something original, where in Merlin's name to I get something original to sing?"

"Talking to yourself again, Gin?"

"Would people stop creeping out on me every time they get a chance?"

"Relax Gin, I just saw you walking and mumbling like the Rain Man-"

"Who?"

"Never mind. You were mumbling 'something original' over and over again."

"Oh that, I'm just thinking of something original to sing in the Three Broomsticks talent contest-"

"Whoa, I didn't know you can sing."

"Neither do I, but I guess I can always try, it just that I want to sing something original, so we'll see."

"You'll win this Gin."

"Thanks Harry." And she kissed him on the cheek.

After dinner Ginny set at her distant corner in the common room and began to think of what to write.

"Bugger, even a proper assay I can't write so a song?" she said to herself and looked at the students that occupied the common room, a few giggly first and second year girls and third year boys playing Exploding Snap while a group of kids is watching, and there were a few girls from her own year along with Lavender and Pravatie gossiping about everything while the boys are talking between themselves. She spotted the Golden Trio that of courts two thirds of it are busy fighting over something stupid and Harry just sitting there and looking sulk, so Ginny got up and came to sit next Harry.

"Want to talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is, it's just that you never want to talk about it."

"I'm not the talking Kind, Gin, so just leave it."

"I can't, I won't."

"But that's what I want you to do, Gin."

"I refuse to, not until you tell me why won't you talk about this with me, or when you'll stop with the sulking and brooding and be happy."

"I'll never be happy, Gin-"

"You mean that you'll never let yourself to be happy."

"How can I be? I the blame for so many deaths, my parents, Cedric, Sirius, there are too many and I'm the only one to stop them."

"Harry, if this is about the prophecy-"

"Just leave it! I don't want to talk about this. Especially not with you!" he then got up and climbed to the stairs to the boys' dormitory. As for Ginny, she walked back to her corner took her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote her very first song.

* * *

Ginny didn't know what was she thinking to herself as she heard her name announced by Madam Rosmertha that tolled her to get up on the stage and sing, she walked ever so slowly but felt like she was running to the stage where the band was ready for her.

She got up on the stage looked around for a friendly face, she saw almost every student that attend Hogwarts and felt her stomach do a flip-flop. The music began slowly as Ginny heard the first couple of notes from the guitarist; she spotted Harry's face and remembered why she wrote the song and focused on him, and began to sing…

_There's a man sitting down by the 405  
Hitting some kind of tune on his raving guitar  
He seems stranded in a dessert of a million dreams  
Just like life hasn't been as exactly as nice as it seems._

_Hello!  
How are you?  
Why are you looking so sad on a day like this?  
Do you feel like talking_

_Now, you've got me started  
I wanna see a smile up on your clueless face_

_Yeah yeah_

_You can be so happy  
On this brand new beautiful day  
You can be so happy (hey yeah)  
Like kids getting ready to play  
Come on a bring it on and on  
Nothing that you do is wrong  
Come along and don't drag it on  
You could be so happy  
On this brand new beautiful day_

_You say your girlfriend is pretty  
She's waiting at home  
Got a safe job  
And you can get a little house a Chevy your own  
It all seems perfect but ain't perfect just as boring as hell  
You've been craving for this  
And now you're stuck in a shell like a snail_

_All that matters  
Is that you can be free to live your life the way  
You sincerely feel it  
'Cause life's too short  
You don't wanna be a  
Prisoner of your own illusions  
And I shout it out _

_You can be so happy  
Yeah, you got somebody to love  
You can be so happy (hey yeah)  
Ain't that good enough?  
Ain't no use to sit and drag it on  
Thinking 'bout the mess you've done  
Nothing's wrong  
Just bring it on_

_You can be so happy  
Yeah, you got somebody to love_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na...  
Na na na na na na na na na na...  
Na na na na na na na na na na na...  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na..._

_You could be so happy  
On this brand new beautiful day  
You can be so happy (hey yeah)  
Like kids getting ready to play  
Come on and bring it on  
On and on  
Come along and don't drag it on  
You can be so happy  
Yeah, you got somebody to love  
Ain't no use to sit and drag it on  
Nothing's wrong  
Just bring it on  
You can be so happy  
Ain't that good enough? _

_Ain't no use to sit and drag it on  
Thinking 'bout the mess you've done  
Nothing's wrong  
Just bring it on_

_You can be so happy  
Yeah, you got somebody to love_

_I see a man sitting down by the 405  
Got a smile on his face  
Thinking: "What a wonderful life."_

First there was silence and then the Pub erupted with applause, whistles and shouts as Ginny took a bow and smiled as she saw the cute boy God, giving her the thumb up, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you." She said and walked off the stage just as Ron, Hermione and Harry stood there waiting for her.

"We need to talk." Harry said with a small smile and laced his fingers with Ginny's in the now familiar manner…

* * *

**A/N: **you have reached the end of this chapter; all you have left to do is to…

REVIEW!

Please?

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	5. The Devil Made Me Do It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **thank you for the Reviews! Yes guys this chapter with few similarity to the episode "the devil made me do it" where Joan destroys Adam's art work. I used the same basic notion for this chapter but changed it in favor for my own plot. So please don't hate for it!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**The Devil Made Me Do It**_

Life has been smiling at Ginny; she had sort of a relationship with Harry, her brother and best friend were nice to each other, her Library help hours became bearable and even God himself gave her a rest. It was all perfect, almost _too_ perfect.

"Hello Ginny." The young boy God said as Ginny took her seat in History of Magic waiting for Professor Binns to float through the wall and begin his lesson.

"Hey, G!" she answered in a very cool voice.

"G?"

"Yeah, G? Shortness for God?" he arched an eyebrow at her. "Never mind, I'll stick to Your Holiness."

"Good Girl. How things have been going?"

"Pretty well, but aren't you supposed you know that?"

"Of course I know that, but I was just being polite. It was only a way to start a conversation with you."

"Well, I'm already used to the _"I have something for you to do" _way to start a conversation."

"Speaking of _"I have something for you to do",_ I have something for you to do."

"What! Damnit I can't believe I fell for it."

"Works like a charm."

"Shut up, you bloody holly motherfuc-"

"That's not a way to talk to God, now listen, in a few days Harry is going to get a package from Dumbledore, I want you find a way to keep it from him."

"I-I-I-I can't to that to Harry."

"It's for the best."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I ever make you do something-"

"Yes!"

"I'm not finished."

"I always thought you'd be nicer!"

"I get that a lot. Anyway do you understand what I'm asking you to do?"

"I'm not stupid you know."

"Try and do the best." He got up and started to walk away just as Professor Binns hovered in and caught him walk away.

"I'm sorry young man but don't you have history?" the ghost of the former alive professor asked.

"Me? I created History." And with that he walked out of the classroom and Ginny snickered to herself throughout the entire class.

* * *

"HE DONE IT AGAIN!"

"Who?"

"You're git brother, that's who!"

"What now Hermione? Did he mocked at you're hair? Hexed a stray house elf? Don't tell, he passed notes with Harry in Transfiguration?"

"No! No! And no! What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing."

"If there's nothing wrong why did you mention it first? Does Ron talks about it? He hates it? He hates my hair; he thinks I'm an ugly, control freak know-it-all with gigantic bushy hair! Well you know what? I hate him! I hate his lack of brain cells, I hate the way he makes fun of everything, the way he always chew his food just to enjoy the taste of it, and how he always make me laugh at his stupid jokes and his stupid faces, and I hate-"

"Enough! Hermione, either you admit that you like him or I'll personally see that you will not make it to be Head Girl!"

"Okay, Okay! Merlin what got into you?"

Ginny really wanted to tell that the package that God ordered her to keep away from Harry was given to him today and that she has to take away from him, but al she did was to say, "Oh me? Just school stress." And she knew that this would be the key to shut Hermione up. As Ginny made her way to the portrait whole, it was already being open and Harry and walked in, the first one holding a brown paper square package.

"Wow, Harry, what is that?" asked Hermione as the two including Ginny set on the sofa and laid the package on the table in front of the fire.

"Dumbledore gave it to me, Remus sent it from London, there's a letter on it." And before Harry could get to Ginny pounced on it and grabbed it.

"It said that it's something you're parents left at Sirius before they died…" her voice became quiet and she saw that Harry becomes grim, she cannot do that to him.

"Why are looking at it like that?" asked Ron as he saw Ginny eyeing the package with the strangest look.

"No reason." Her wheels of thoughts began to put in action and an idea popped to her mind. "Harry, you don't look so good. Why won't we open the box later? Let it all sink before we see what's in it." She looked at him anxiously as he considered her suggestion.

"Gin's right, I'm not ready for it, yet." Ginny's heart was lighter, she succeeded in her mission.

* * *

Ginny was working in the library when a ghost hovered over to where she was and went through her which caused Ginny to shiver.

"Let me guess, The Holy Ghost?"

"Clever little one, aren't you?"

"It's a gift."

"Not by me that's for sure."

"Funny. What is it now?"

"You didn't do what I asked to do, Ginny."

"Why not exactly? I kept it away from him."

"You did, but only for the meantime, I want you to keep it away from him by **all **means."

"All means?"

"All means. Do it right this time."

As the ghost hovered her way out, Ginny pondered, why would God wants her to keep Harry away from a package that will probably mean the world to him? Why would he stop him from having something from his parents? What good will that brings? She needed a wise advice, someone with experience about thing like these, but who else talks to God? No one that she can think of, however there is someone that knows all about good and evil.

As soon as she was finished Ginny walked towards the headmaster chambers, she didn't what was the right password, but she was positive she would guess it right, she was deep into thoughts that she didn't noticed that the person on her mind was coming at her way.

"Are you in a rush Ms. Weasley?" his eyes twinkled behind his sickles glasses as the redhead stopped her tracks.

"I was on my way to see you, sir."

"Well, I'm right here so you can tell me what's on your mind."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"You already asked one but I'll let you off the hook." They arrived to the gargoyle and after Dumbledore muttered the password they were safe and sound in his office.

"So tell me Ms. Weasley, what is it that you want to ask?" Ginny hesitated for a quick moments but she knew she had to ask him.

"First of all, sir, do you believe in God?"

"I believe that there's a force stronger and powerful then us whether it's God or not, I don't know."

"Say if there is a God, do you think he will make someone to do a really bad thing?"

"No. but I think that it's really up to the person whether or not to the bad thing, it's his choice." Ginny became quite for a few seconds to let Dumbledore's words to sink down. "Is there anything else that you would like to ask Ms. Weasley?"

"No sir, I think I'm okay now." She got up and walked over to the door but as she was about to close it behind her but Dumbledore seemed to have one more thing to say.

"Maybe it's not God." He said suddenly and Ginny turned to face him once more.

"Why wouldn't it be God?"

"It can always be the Devil; he wears the shape of God to trick people and make them do bad things because they believe him to be God."

"He can?"

"Legend says so Ms. Weasley, but of course this is only a legend." He laughed heartedly and Ginny bid him Goodbye and closed the door behind her.

She walked at the disserted corridors knowing that dinner is in a few minutes but she wasn't feeling that hungry, she feared that she'll throw up the first piece of food that'll enter her mouth. Ginny didn't noticed but she walked automatically to the Gryffindor Tower and from the common room to the boys' dormitory, she saw the package lay on Harry's bed and tears filled her eyes as she looked at it.

"Having a bit of a problem?" squeaked someone, Ginny looked down and saw the house elf God.

"I….don't…I….can't…."

"You're apprehensive, just like you were when you got a training bra. And that's good."

"You're lucky I'm too bothered right now to smack you."

"Why are you bothered Ginny?"

"I don't know you tell me, you're God or maybe you just pretended to be God and you are in fact the Devil and you're just messing with my head!"

"I understand you're confused. But there are no dilemmas without confusion, there's no free will without dilemmas, and there's no humanity without free will."

"Huh?"

"Think about it Ginny, it will come to you when it's time."

With a popping sound the house elf was gone and Ginny set on the bed by the box, she caressed its brown wrapping and saw the open envelop on it where the letter from Remus was in.

"Ginny?" Ginny turned around and saw Hermione standing at door.

"Hermione, good, I need you're help!" Ginny took the package and walked over to Hermione. "I need a place to hide it, so can you keep it in you're trunk for a few days."

"I've been thinking Ginny, and what you said about me and Ron the other day was really inappropriate, yelling at me like that and saying those things about Ron-"

"Hermione, I'll deal with it later-"

"No you won't! You are going to tell me why you were all cranky the other day and why did you take it out on me and why-"

"Hermione SHUT UP!"

"Shut up! _You _are telling _me_ to shut up?" Hermione looked at Ginny and walked over to the door.

"Wait, I need you to help me steal this!"

"I'm mad at you! I'm yelling at you! I wouldn't help you do anything! Don't you pick up any signals at all!" and she shut the door behind her.

"Bugger, bloody hell, bellbottoms!" Ginny dangled her way down to the common room, trying to see the stairs as clear as she can because of the box in her hands.

"Let me help you with that." A pair of hands took the box from her, realizing it was Harry and that now he will probably want to open the package, she ran towards him and grabbed it from his hold.

"No thank you, Harry." And she walked fast to the door leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Where are you going with my package?"

"I thought that keeping it out of you sight will help you decide what to do with it." She grinned nervously at him clutching the box.

"I already decided, and I want to open it."

"Good for you Harry, but why won't you give another thought?"

"I already did, now give me the box."

"No."

"I'm sorry, no?"

"No."

"Come on Gin, give me the box."

"I can't let you have it."

"Stop being an idiot and give him the bloody box, Ginny!"

"Mind your own business Ronald!"

"Please Gin, give me the box."

"I'm sorry Harry, but no."

"Fine." Harry withdrew his wand and pointed it at Ginny. "_Accio Box!_" the box flew out Ginny's hand straight to Harry's.

"Airtight then," With determination Ginny withdraw her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" the box was high in the air. "Accio Box!"

"Gin…"

"Harry…"

"You're making a mistake."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not-"

"Accio!" the box again flew out Ginny's hands but this time to Ron's own hands. "Here Harry. And don't think I won't write Mum about this." The three, Ron, Harry and Hermione began walking to the portrait hole.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried as the box came to her way and she grabbed it in the air, Harry got up from the floor and was infuriated.

"What is wrong with you!" he made his way to Ginny. "Why are you doing this?"

Ginny became quiet. What can she possibly answer? God told me? She held on to the box and noticed that she was by the fireplace, Harry was coming at her way and she felt that the entire common room was closing at her. She looked at the fire and then to the box. **_"All means."_** The voice of God echoed in her head.

"Please Gin, Please give me the box, and we'll forget this all happened." Harry's eyes were full of emotions, and his words made her heart scream in painful agony at the sight of him.

"No." she spoke softly. She threw the box to the fire and ran out of the common room.

* * *

A/N: poor Ginny….am I making things to hard on our little divine redhead? Well I'm the writer so is can! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**hplovesme**

**Pussin Boots**

**DRadFan**

**IamSiriusgrl **

**charm**

**Perkey Terkey**

You are the best! I love you!

Reviews are welcome as always…

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	6. Smile! It's Your Lucky Day!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **it's been a while since I updated but I had two new fics on my lovely brain and I finished them, I have the sequel to Red Cannon Weasley (you are more then welcome to read) so now I'm updating here. :-)

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

**_Smile! It's Your Lucky Day!_**

It wasn't very fun to have the entire school population turn against you. Well not the entire population, just the closest people she know and care about the most. Things definitely weren't easy for Ginny. To her luck the only person willing to talk with was Hermione, at first she wanted to get an explanation from Ginny on her behavior but she quickly changed her mind and stopped trying.

"You're spending too much time in here, Ginny it's not healthy." Hermione picked up a book and gave it Ginny.

"I beg your pardon? Where is Hermione Granger and what have you done to her?" she arched an eyebrow and placed the book in its place.

"Don't be like that Ginny, I'm just concerned, you hardly ever in the common room, you eat your meals as fast as you can and after classes you rush over here." The two walked over to the next section and stocked back the books in their right place.

"That's not entirely true."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this is the forth time this week that we spend our afternoon in the library and it's not even for studying."

"I have Quidditch practices."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not? I work hard!"

"No you don't. You do as little as possible because you don't want to stand out and talk to Harry."

"I hate it when you go all physiologic on me." Hermione smirked at Ginny and placed the last book in the shelf. "Done! We can do whatever you want Hermione."

"Actually I have to go. I promised Ron and Harry I'll help them with Charms." She really did look sorry.

"Oh that okay I'll just go outside or something."

"So you're not mad?"

"No and besides a promise is a promise."

She bid Hermione goodbye and made her way to the Entrance Hall and from there to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Watch it Ginny." Said a young boy and pushed Ginny to the ground. "I told you to watch it."

"You have a knack for me on the ground, don't you?" she helped herself up and brushed the dirt from her rare end.

"On the contrary, I would love it, if you'd get up and have some fun for a change." He smiled at her and showed her the path leading to Hogsmeade.

"Fun as in let-make-Ginny-all-miserable-and-friendless fun? Because I already did that, remember? I destroyed Harry package for you just like you told me to."

"I never told you to destroy it I asked you to keep away from him."

"You said to keep it away from him by all mean."

"I did. I was you're choice how to interpret it. You have your own free will."

"So you're basically saying that it's my entire fault and that I have to live with the consequences?"

"We do things, sometimes the hard way sometimes the easy way, were willing to except the consequences, just like I'm asking you to do."

"Well thanks to you Harry hates me and my own brother won't even look at me."

"Free will." He began walking with her. "You do know that's it dangerous these days to leave Hogwarts with no permission and go to Hogsmeade."

"Free will." She smirked at him and marched away. "And by the way, it was you that showed me the way to the village."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She waved him off and walked away out of the castle gates.

* * *

Ginny walked out of Honeyduks with fair share of candies and was on her way to the bookstore down the street when she heard a blood freezing scream. All of a sudden the once always loud and full of life village became deadly silent.

"Death Eaters." Someone said. "Death Eater." Another one answered and suddenly the word speared out and fear took over.

"Death Eaters." Ginny whispered to herself and dropped the bag of goods to the ground and started shouting. "Look out for safety!" no one abide her order they were too scared and too curious in order for them to run for their lives.

"Oh My God!" yelled an aged witch and pointed at the stream of black figures. Panic took place and as the first person began to run a shot of green light came from the Death Eaters direction.

Ginny drew out her wand and began walking towards them. "Move out of my way!" she said out loud and pushed her way over. Her Gryffindor courage was on high gear and pumped in her body. As she made her way she noticed that some people just like her didn't wait for the Aurors to arrive and took charge. Her path was death eaters free but a threatening feeling increased in her stomach.

"Well look at this, the Weasley girl." She heard a feminine voice behind her. It sent chills through her spine. She slowly turned around held her wand steadily as possible. Ginny flinched as she saw her cold eyes pierce her with the need to kill. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased to know that I took the only Weasley girl in generations down."

"Over my dead body." Ginny raised her wand pointed it to **Bellatrix Lestrange's **heart.

"I planned it to be so." She smiled at her a menacing smile. "Not before I have some fun." Her wand was leveling Ginny's. "**_Crucio._" **Ginny fell to the ground and cried in pain, it was like a thousand hot knives stabbed her body. Her screams must have been heard by someone because unexpectedly the pain ended. "Isn't much fun is it?" Bellatrix asked and Ginny the cold sweat covering her body, she respired and her chest moved up and down fast. She looked up at Lestrange's murderous glowing face got up on her feet. "Feisty little weasel are you?" Ginny spat on her black robe as a retort. "Crucio." She muttered angrily and Ginny fell on the ground again.

"Had enough? Or would you like me to end it all at once?"

"Is it really a question?"

"No." she raised her wand again and began to mutter the curse when…

"Stupefy!" and all of a sudden Bellatrix dropped her wand and fell to the ground unconscious.

Without other words the stranger that rescued Ginny took her in his arms and started running over to an alleyway so they can hide from the death eaters. As he laid her down Ginny felt herself drifting away and getting weaker and weaker.

"Stay with me Ginny!" the stranger cried and shook her, it helped her to be a little more focused but as quickly as it came it went and she felt her body giving up. "Damnit Weasley!" and then Ginny felt a hurtful slap on her face and she got back to focus.

"You?" she panted at him and felt her eyes sting and tears began to pour. "You saved my life!" with all the power she had she wrapped her arms around him into a loving hug. "I knew you still care about me!"

"Don't get too loud we don't know if the death eaters are gone yet." He covered her mouth with his hand as he heard voices coming from the main street. There were fighting sounds, and Ginny huddled closer to him and he wrapped him arms around her. "Don't worry the Aurors are wining, those are the last death eaters here, the rest has all ready left or captured."

They waited in silence for approximately an hour when they heard the last apprating sounds and he carried her in his arms out of the alley. They walked in the smoking main street and tried to make their way through the small fires and a few bodies.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing as soon as we get to Hogwarts." He said and stroked Ginny's hair. "I'll make sure you'll be safe before I leave."

"Leave? You're not staying with me?" she looked away and noticed the cuts on her arm and on the rest of her body.

"You know I can't stay with you, Tiger, it's too risky." they reached Hogwarts gates and he ran up the path to the castle.

"Please?"

"Don't do this, Tiger." He ran through the great oak doors and up the staircase and on to the hospital wing. He found a free bed at the end of the room and walked with her unnoticed seeing that Madam Pomfry was busy with the other people that got hurt.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked lovingly much his and Ginny's surprise and smiled at her as she nodded helplessly. "I have to go, Tiger." He squeezed her shoulder and turned to walk.

"Percy!" he stopped on his track and turned back to face her. "I missed you calling me Tiger."

"I missed it too, Tiger." He walked back to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Ginny looked at him for a moment and nodded in silent agreement.

"Just remember who your favorite sister is, Percy." She smiled at him and Percy chuckled.

"You're my only sister, Ginny." She frowned at him. "But my favorite nonetheless."

Ginny smiled at him and took his hand in hers just before he'll leave. "Thank you, Percy." She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand.

"Anytime, Ginny, anytime." He whispered in her ears and walked out in fast steps…

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted it to Draco Malfoy at first but I had a change of heart…I promise next chapters will be sooner then this one…

Thanks to:

**Perkey Terkey**

**DRadFan**

**Hplovesme**

**Pussin Boots**

**Charm**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Amelia Wren Granger**

Reviews are always welcome!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	7. If Only

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **well the HBP is out and the plot of this story is happening in Harry sixth year so I'm making this fic an AU! Yay! How exhilarating! Enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Seven

If Only

Ginny was released from the hospital wing three days after Percy left. To her great luck no knew about her injury besides her, Madam Pomfrey and Percy. She didn't want to have all this fuss and attention around her. Her only problem was how to explain her absences to her brother, if he'll ever bother to ask to notice that she was missing for a whole three days right after a brutal attack at Hogsmeade. Ron never asked her.

Soon Ginny was back in her daily routine and alone as always with small talk with Hermione and Luna one in a while. She was at the library when she stumbled upon a very interesting book. It had a silver and green cover and a serpent on it. She knew who the owner was in a split of a second. She placed the book in her schoolbag with watchfulness and as soon she finished her duties and bid Madam Pince goodbye she was on her way to the Great Hall in hopes of seeing the owner there.

"Ironic, don't you think Ginny?" Ginny jumped around as the startling voice called her name. "Well? Don't you?" asked the young boy God.

"Ironic how?"

"You find all this mystifying books in the library and in the end get involved with its owners."

"Why would I ever get involved with the owner of this particular book? I hate him and as you must have known the feeling is mutual."

"God works in mysterious ways, Ginevra."

"Save me the rubbish, please. and don't go all philosophical at me."

"Of course but remember Ginny sometimes there is then meets the eyes." Ginny waved him off and entered the Great Hall heading to the Gryffindor table. She will return the book to its owner after dinner.

* * *

"You didn't read anything did you?"

"No. I swear I didn't." he looked rather troubled when she called him after he finished dinner and chased him half way through to the Slytherin dungeons. "What's in there anyway?"

"Nothing that you nosey little Gryffindor should know about." His cold silver eyes where shooting daggers at her. "Now go away or I'll hex you, you little blood traitor."

"You are the rudest person I've ever met, Malfoy." And with that she was gone not before she snatched the book out of Malfoy's hands and ran away.

She was gasping for air as she looked behind her shoulder to make sure he wasn't fallowing her another moment has passed and she heard loud footsteps and cold, "Weasley!" and again Ginny began to run as far as she could. Her goal was closer then she thought she was mere steppes from the Fat Lady portrait when a strong grip closed on her arm.

"Give it here Weasley!" he pushed her against the wall hold her tightly. "It's mine and I want it back."

"Get your paws off me Malfoy or you'll never see that book again in you life!" she squirmed under his grip in hope off getting out. "Let go of me!"

"No! Not until you give me my book back, Weasley!" he pushed her again against the wall only much stronger this time and Ginny head got most of the hit and a moan of pain came out.

"Malfoy you bloody bastard!" she felt something worm dripping down her neck she could only guess what it was. "Let me go! I'm injured you little prick!"

"Give me my music notebook back!"

"Music notebook? You write music?" she felt his grip loosen and was able to move a little. "Do you?"

"It's none of your business." He said harshly but Ginny notice the sweat forming on his forehead. "Please, G-G-Ginny-" Ginny eyes widen as he said her name in an almost pleading whisper. "I just want it back." He let her go and ran a shaky hand in his blond hair.

"You said my name." she panted out and swallowed hard she closed her eyes and felt her heart thumping way to fast. "Take it and leave." She pulled the silver green notebook out from her school robe pocket and handed it to boy in front of her.

"Ginny I-"

"Don't ever say my name again!" she hissed and opened her eyes just to see that he was getting closer to her. "Don't…what are you do-?" he shushed her with his finger on her lips and looked intensely.

"I like you." He leaned closer to Ginny that she was able to feel his breath in her lips. "To be honest Ginny, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You're insane Malfoy. You don't even what you are saying." She became angry at him. First he calls her names and torment her and then he confess his love to her. "If this your way to get back at me-"

"I'm not joking Ginny-"

"Stop saying my name like that!" she released herself from his hands and walked over to the Fat Lady portrait that was much aware of the conversation before her. Just when she was about to say the password Draco caught her and spun her to meet his gaze. "I'll scream if you won't let go of me, Malfoy-"

He captured her lips with his and kissed her solemnly. She didn't react for a few seconds but her instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. His tongue asked her for permeation and she willingly allowed it in. she felt his hands caress her back and kissed him with intense as a retort. They broke apart from the kiss both with flushed faces and a strong need for air. Slowly with shaky hand Ginny touch her sensitive lips and felt them burning and stinging.

"I have to go." She hurried to face the Fat Lady which gave her a very disapproving look. "Password?" she asked her with an angry tone. "Lioness Flu-" but Draco pulled her away before she completed the sentence.

"You seem to be dong this a lot today, Malfoy."

"Doing what?"

"Pulling me away. Can't you use a more civil manner?"

"No."

"Alright, then goodbye Draco."

"You just called me Draco. Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

"It means as much to me as it means to you."

"Which is a lot I assume?"

"No. not one bit Draco. Because to you it's just some sick twisted game for you to get back at me and I'm not playing at it."

"Are you always this suspicious?"

"When it comes to you _Malfoy_, yes."

"What about the kiss that just happened?"

"What about it? We just kissed there's nothing to it."

"There's always something to it! You have to bloody insane to not notice what went on here!"

"Would you keep it down someone might hear you." She hooted angrily at him and felt her blood boiling. "You made enough mess for one day!"

"I'll go but I want you to know I was serious about what I said." He approached her closely and grabbed her hand Ginny couldn't not to notice how gentle he was with her it made her stomach lurch. "Take the notebook there a few things there that I think will interest you." He gave her the notebook back and kissed her on the lips with tenderness. "Give me an answer whenever you make up your mind Ginny." Ginny nodded slowly and stared at her shoes but Draco placed a finger under her chin and her eyes met his. "Promise me you'll read it?"

"I promise, Mal-Draco." She answered in a small voice.

"Good." He smiled at her caressed her cheek. "Goodnight, Ginny." He kissed her again ever so softly that she melted and had to hold to him whom he took as complement and wrapped his arms around her figure. They departed after a few more small kisses and Draco laid his chin on top of Ginny's head. "I have to go. It's almost curfew. I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast." He let go of their embrace and walked away.

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: tam tam taaaaaaaammmm! A love triangle? Perhaps? But have to say I really love Draco Malfoy (and I don't mean the Draco Malfoy by Tom Felton but the book character as I portray it) but seriously what's a fic without a plot twist!

And just do you know; I hate Draco/Ginny fics but I use this cannon only when it necessary for my and in this case it is so don't hate because of this. It will be gone sooner then you think.

I want to thank:

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**

**Charm**

**Pussin Boots**

**Hplovesme**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Perkey Terkey**

**DancerForLife3320**

**Amelia Wren Granger**

Please review even if you're angry at me. Remember guys I love you!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


End file.
